Hatred (Northern Lights)
Hatred 'is the second episode of the second season in ''The Walking Dead: Northern Lights. It is the eight episode of the series overall. It will be written by Valvedian. Plot Michelle and Peter urges to control an unknown person. In the meantime, Kaja and Jonathan find a new safehaven, while Lars and Michael find allies. Synopsis An old newspaper flies through the park. It’s wet and ripped apart. “August 30, 2010” is the release date. A relatively new paper. Suddenly, the newspaper gets stuck on an infected. It makes it’s way towards a large building; otherwise known as Torvbyen. Inside of Torvbyen, residents are re-building after the shootout. “Okay,” Øyvind exclaims. “I think we have been able to move away most of the corpses. Only one left, and that’s the brown haired bitch over there.” Øyvinds lifts his finger and points at Linea’s corpse. “Let’s fucking crucify her,” he adds. The people around him all nod. “A literal crucifixion?” a man with black hair suddenly questions. “Like Jesus himself?” Øyvind nods and smirks. “Build the cross, and get her on it.” Five Hours Later Øyvind stares at the ferry through the binoculars. He watches as Cassandra and Kaja desperately try to fix it from the inside. “Look at these pathetic sons of motherfucking bitches,” he adds. “They don’t have any idea what they’re fucking doing!” Øyvind suddenly turns around, and points at the man we saw earlier; the one with black hair. “Martin!” he commands. The man, whom is revealed to be Martin, straightens his back up as Øyvind talks to him. “Let’s fucking catch these fuckers off-guard.” Inside of the ferry, Kaja and Cassandra chit chat about Lars. “I feel like a fucking joke!” Cassandra yells. “That shit happens, and I did what I did.” Kaja looks out of the window. “Cassie,” she abruptly ends their conversation. “Hand me the binoculars.” Cassandra walks over to the bag, with her eyes pointed out the window. She coughs. “What is it, Kaja?” she questions. Kaja remains silent. She reaches her hand out to take the binoculars. She looks through them. “That’s definitely hi-” '''BANG The glass breaks. Kaja falls to the ground. Cassandra gasps. BANG BANG BANG “KAJA!” she yells in despair, as more and more gunshots are fired at the ferry. Jonathan hears the loud bangs. He quickly grabs his jacket and runs outside. As soon as he he exits the building, he slips on the icy ground and falls on his ass. “Ouch!” he exclaims. He lies there for a second, before slowly trying to get up. “Oh my god, Kaja!” Cassandra screams. Kaja was hit in the shoulder by the bullet. Suddenly, she starts to cough. Peter and Michelle is running. Suddenly, the come across an infected. They are both startled. “I’ll handle it,” Michelle acclaims as she pulls out her knife. She swings it, and slices the dead’s face up. The infected is still standing. Peter then pulls out his knife and steps in front of Michelle. He stabs the infected in the head. An exhausted Michelle thanks Peter by clapping him on his shoulder. “Tha-” Michelle is suddenly interrupted as she is pushed to the side by someone. The person escapes down the alleyway. Peter starts to run after them. Oliver stops up in front of an old poster, advertising the movie “The Room”. He remembers the good old days, when he and Linea watched it… He feels dizzy. “Oliver, where are you?” He hears her. He can’t get her out of his damn head. “STOP! GET AWAY!” he screams as tears roll down to his cheek. “LEAVE ME BE!” He turns around, and sees a lady in all white. “L-Linea…?” he adds as soon as he notices her. The lady turns around. She’s rotten, with a gunshot wound in her chest and her head. “No… no, no, no.” Oliver turns around and runs away. As he is about to cross one of the corners, he is pushed away by the dude who Michelle and Peter had seen. “HEY!” Oliver yells, as he sprints after him. Lars and Michael is walking on a pathway. In front of them, they see an old library. Lars looks and Michael. “Let’s go take a look,” he states. “There could be folks in there, you know.” Michael nods, and they both walk towards the library’s entrance. Lars grabs the doorknob. He twists it, and the door opens. “Alright, let’s check this place out,” he states, as they enter. On the inside, the smell of an old house bursts straight at their faces. Michael looks at the shelfs around them. He notices a particular book, and grabs it. Written by Linn Eker. Michael feels a sharp pain in his chest. Linn Eker, that’s his mother. He hasn’t really seen her in a long time. “Michael, are you alright?” Lars questions from the other side of the shelf. Michael nods. He opens the book, and looks at the final page. A picture of her. His eyes tear up, as he puts the book back into the shelf. He turns around. GROWL! An infected suddenly launches at Michael. She is very fresh, indicating that she died today. On her shirt, it says “Gressvik Library”. Michael screams. “Michael!” Lars yells, as he starts to run towards hi- BANG Lars ran straight into a wall, without noticing. He falls, and lands on his back. “Ouch!” he exclaims. Michael tries to push the infected away, but fails. Suddenly, the library door is kicked open, and a woman in a black jacket steps in. She pulls out a machete, and swings it at the dead librarian, slicing open her head. Michael gapes. “Anyone else in here?” she quickly asks. Michael does not answer, he just continues to stand there, shocked. The woman grabs him by the neck. “Look, douchebag, I will NOT hesitate to stab you in the face, so you should definitely speak up,” she continues. “Um… okay,” Michael, visibly shaken up, replies. “He’s on the other side of this shelf.” The woman nods and slowly walks around the bookshelf. On the other side, she notices Lars lying on the floor. “Agh… h-hey,” he stutters. The woman’s frowns becomes a smile, and she suddenly starts laughing. “HEY!” Michelle yells. She pulls out her handgun, and points it at the person. The person turns around, and he is revealed to be a dude. He picks up a wooden cane lying on the ground. “Drop the stick!” Peter exclaims as he pulls out his knife and points it at him. The dude with the cane panics as he tries to find an escape route. Oliver suddenly steps out behind him. “Let me go! I-I-I’m innocent!” the dude yells while panicking. Peter smirks. “Sure you are,” he states. “Hey Oliver, where did Erik go?” Oliver shakes his head. “I don’t know,” he replies. Suddenly, the dude with the cane turns around, and hits Michelle. Peter launches at him, but is pushed away. Oliver stands still, not doing anything. “I’m sorry, just let me find my friend!” he yells, as he runs off. Michelle gets up, and starts running after him again. Peter does the same. Oliver, however, continues to just stand still. “Kill him,” Linea’s voice whispers. “Kill him for me.” Oliver suddenly punches himself in the face. He breathes heavily. “Okay,” he replies. He turns around, and finds himself facing the car. “For you.” Oliver runs to the car, and opens the door to the driver seat. The keys. Peter had given them to him when they split up. “For you,” he repeats, as he starts the engine and drives off. Cassandra shakes Kaja, as the firing stops. “Kaja?” she asks, shaken up. Kaja does not answer. She just continues to lie there, motionless. “I think we fucking got ‘em,” Øyvind whispers with a smile on his face, from the other side of the river. Martin grabs a pair of binoculars from his backpack. He scouts over the ferry. He notices a head, sticking up. “Nope,” he responds. “One of ‘em is still alive.” Øyvind sighs upon hearing this. “Let’s fucking go,” he orders. “At least we got one of them.” Martin gapes. He sighs, but follows Øyvind’s command, and the entire group starts to walk back towards Torvbyen. Martin walks up to Øyvind. “We could have taken them,” he states. Øyvind glares at him. “That does not matter,” Øyvind replies. “You know our fucking strategy. It’s not about taking them out at the beginning, it’s about making them believe that they have a chance, and then overwhelming them.” Martin nods, and stops. He opens his backpack, looking for the energy bar he had been saving earlier. Suddenly, he hears static noises coming from inside of the pack. He realizes that it is his radio, and that someone is trying to contact him through it. He grabs the radio, and pushes the “talk” button. “Hello?” “Martin. Is that you?” Martin quickly recognizes the voice. It’s Sven, the leader of the Swedish group they are trading with. “Yeah, it’s me. What’s up?” “We got one of your enemies. This one says he leads the Highhogs or something… He was the one who blew up the bridge.” Martin smiles at this statement. He gets up, and hands the walkie to Øyvind. “They got, uh, Erik!” Martin yells, overenthustiastically. Øyvind pushes the talk button. “So you got him, huh? Make sure you get enough fucking information out of him, and we’ll reward you later.” “Uh… okay, no problem, Øyvind.” Øyvind smiles. “Did you hear that?” he loudly questions the group. “They got Erik. That means that they will give us the information we need to crush our enemy. Sure, he might lie, and that’s why we need a pair of ears to infiltrate them. Martin, are you willing to stand up for all of us here, at Torvbyen?” Martin is shocked. He seems to be cool with it though. “Me?” he asks with a soft tone. “Do you trust me this much, Øyvind?” Øyvind slowly nods. “I do,” he replies. “The question here is, do you trust me?” The woman puts down her machete, as she starts approaching Lars. She reaches out for his hand. “Are you alright?” she questions, while laughing. Lars starts laughing too. Michael enters the section where they are. He sighs and puts his palm on his face. “Who the hell even are you?” Michael suddenly demands. The woman turns around. “Does it really matter?” she replies. “Yes, it does, you just came out of nowhere and started threatening us!” The woman puts her hand onto her machete. “I’m looking for my friend,” she explains. “His name is Yaqub. He’s somali… Um, we lost track of each other in Sarpsborg. I was taken by this dude, and he brought me to the Torvbyen mall. Then, after being there for like a day, I managed to escape, and I ended up at the marina.” Lars gets up. He scratches the back of his head. “The marina?” he inquires. The woman nods. “I have been there for three days now,” she answers. “I found them after I escaped from the mall, and they gave me shelter. Today I was willing to go on a supply run for them, and I met you guys.” Lars nods. “What’s your name then?” The woman releases the grip of her machete. “My name is Frida,” she replies. Michael looks at Lars. “Can you please take us to the marina?” he wonders. Frida shakes her head. “You guys might be enemies,” she replies. “Maybe you work for Torvbyen.” “I promise you we do not work with them,” Lars adds. “We’re at war with them right now. We just want your help, please!” Frida stops for a second, and considers what Lars just said. Maybe bringing him in would be a smart move. “Alright then,” she states. “Let’s go.” Jonas steps out of the Crosslands. He turns to the left, and notices a lonely undead walking down the hill. He shakes his head, and turns around. He opens the gate and enters the Crosslands again. Kristian, whom seems to be very stressed, comes walking towards him. He is seemingly angry too. “Jonas!” he yells. “Where the fuck is Lars and Michael at?” Jonas shakes his head. He would see himself as a great liar. “You don’t know?” he interrogates. “Bullshit. I know you let them out, Jonas.” Jonas leans towards Kristian. “Oh, how so?” he whispers. Kristian is enraged by this. He suddenly punches Jonas in the face, causing Jonas to fall backwards. “You deserved that one,” he adds. “You traitorous piece of shit.” Jonas sighs. Noah comes running to his aid. “Jonas! Are you okay?” he yells. Jonas smiles and nods. He gets up, and starts to wipe his nose; cause he is bleeding. “What’s wrong with Kristian?” Noah questions. “I let Michael and Lars out,” Jonas replies. “I hate Øyvind. I hate Kristian. They ruined this place, this peaceful graveyard. Harry did too. The people here now, are left to live under the dictatorship of Øyvind. Øyvind lies about the leadership here too, he’s uh, he’s a manipulative leader who fucks your mind so hard you barely don’t know what else to do except bow for him. And he tells us there’s a council that makes the decisions. But there is not a council, nor is there anyone else who helps decide. He twisted Kristian, and he probably did the same to Abdi and Martin too! He warns outsiders by killing their people or kidnapping them and torturing them. I hate him. I want him dead. So that’s why I let them go.” Noah nods and pats Jonas on the shoulder. “It’s okay, man,” he states, as he suddenly leans in to kiss him. Jonas smiles. “Remember that I’m always on your side.” After a moment of silence, Jonas hears a growl; not one, no. Hundreds of ‘em. “Noah,” he quickly yells. “Over there!” Noah gasps, as he notices the horde coming towards them. “Go get the others,” Jonas states, as he runs towards the gate. Noah nods. He notices Gabriel, standing outside the church, smoking a cigarette. “Gabe!” Noah yells. “Get a fucking weapon. There’s a whole bunch of the undead on their way over here right now.” “Holy fuck!” Gabriel screams. He turns around, and runs inside of the church. Noah sees Kristian and Harry talking. “GUYS!” he yells. “There’s a fucking, uh, army of the dead headed here right now!” Harry flips him off. “Shut the fuck up!” he replies. Noah shakes his head in disbelief. He turns around, and sees that the horde is closing up on the gates. Jonas pulls out his knife. It’s a combat knife he had bought during his time as a scout. He looks at the horde. “Holy shit,” he quietly whispers to himself. Suddenly, he falls over as the infected he saw earlier jumps onto him. He tries to push it away, but the infected suddenly has their head sliced open by a katana- Noah’s katana. Noah reaches for Jonas’ hand. Jonas gets up. “We have to steer them away!” he yells. Noah shakes his head. “We can’t do shit,” he replies. “We have to get back into the Crosslands!” Jonas and Noah quickly retaliates and runs back inside. The guy with the cane realizes that he’s trapped in a corner, and he tries to turn back and run the other way. However, Michelle and Peter arrive just in time, with Michelle holding him at gunpoint. “Who the hell are you?” she aggressively questions. The guy suddenly launches at her, but Michelle dodges and tackles him to the ground. He tries to get up again, but Peter holds him in a sleeper position. “What the fuck do you want?” Peter interrogates. “Okay, okay!” the now frightened guy yells. “My name is Yaqub!” Peter lets go of Yaqub, but picks up his cane. Yaqub, who is now crying, begins to explain himself. “I was just looking for Frida!” he yells. “She was taken, and I thought you guys were the ones who did it. Was it you?” Michelle confusingly looks at Peter. “No,” she replies. “We never took anyone.” Yaqub nods. “Alright,” he adds. “Can you help me find her? I have a car-” “So do we,” Peter states, interrupting Yaqub. “Oliver has the keys, we just need to find him-” Peter gasps. “He took the fucking car,” Peter yells. “He’s gonna go to the fucking mall now!” Michelle grabs her walkie. Oliver had the other walkie, so they could communicate if they split up. She pushes the ‘talk’ button. “Oliver?” Oliver is driving full speed down an abandoned road, leading into Fredrikstad- or in other words, Øyvind’s territory. He hears the static noise from his pocket. “Oliver?” Oliver recognizes Michelle’s voice. He pushes the talk button. “Sorry, Michelle.” “Oliver, did you take the car?” “Yeah I did. I’m sorry, just- I need to take care of some business.” “Peter wants to talk to you, just hold up for a second.” Peter grabs the radio on the other side. “Look, Oliver, I know how strong your hatred for Øyvind is, man. I think we all hate him. But come on, you know that doing this would only escalate the conflict into something worse. I mean you don’t stand a chance in there alone, and you know that.” A tear runs down Oliver’s cheek. “I know- I know that I will not make it out alive. But I have to do this, I have to kill him for Linea’s sake. She died on his orders. Lars and Michael are gone because of him.” “Oliver. If you kill him, it'll backfire at us all.” “You know Peter, I’ve been waiting my entire life. Waiting to contribute, and do something. I’ve always been looked down on. And I’m goddamn sick of it.” Oliver rolls down the window, and throws the walkie out of it. He can now see the roof of the mall. Martin looks at the cross. He then turns his eyes towards the corpse of Linea. He smirks and nods. A woman with blonde hair comes up to him. “Hey, Martin, could you do me a favor?” she wonders. “Yeah, what, Lise?” he replies. “You know the Swedes?” she questions. Martin nods. “They contacted me earlier, and told me to draw a new trading route for them. Now, since you’re better at doing those things than I am, I was just wondering if you could do that, and give it to them the next time we meet.” “Sure,” Martin replies. “Now, um, if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish this mess.” Lise smiles and nods. She walks away, towards one of the entrances. She stops, and glances outside. She notices a car in the parking lot. “Hey,” she greets the nearby guard. “You know who owns that car?” The security guard shakes his head. Suddenly, the fire alarm goes off. “Alright, follow these upcoming instructions, everybody!” Øyvind’s sharp voice echoes through the entire building. “Do not panic, just walk to your closest exit point, and go outside. Next up, stand in the group that you were chosen to be in during your first day. I repeat, do not panic, just take it slow.” Lise looks up at the cross. BANG Lise falls dead to the ground, as she is shot in the head with a gun. The glass in the door falls on the ground. The guard gapes. BANG The guard feels a bullet rip through his chest. He falls backwards, and passes away. The door is suddenly kicked open, and Oliver enters. “Alright everybody,” he yells. “Remember- do not panic!” Oliver turns his head. And there, he sees it. A cross. Next to it, is Linea’s corpse. He starts breathing heavily. His face slowly turns red, as anger pumps through his veins. He sees a lady in a white shirt run towards one of the exits. He aims his gun at her, and pulls the trigger. BANG The lady falls dead to the ground. He sees more people, and continues. BANG BANG BANG He turns around, and looks at the dead, soon to be undead guard. He aims the gun at his face, and pulls the trigger. BANG “WHY?!” he aggressively yells. “WHY? WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?” Martin peeks at him. “Who’s that screaming?” Øyvind’s voice is on the speakers. Oliver stops. He starts to come back to his senses. He realizes that he just shot and probably killed five people. “What- what the hell did I do?” he questions himself. He repeats the sentence. “What the hell did I do? What the hell have I done?” He suddenly screams. He puts the gun to his head, and is about to pull the trigger, when the gun is punched out of his hand. “You fucking fraud.” Oliver realizes it’s Øyvind. “You did well,” Øyvind states. “I’m considering keeping you alive now. I like the way you executed your plan.” Oliver flinches in anger. He continues to stand there, frozen. “Were you here to kill me?” Øyvind inquiries. “You tried at least, but hey, trying is the shit I am into. Just want you to know that your quick, impulsive moves fascinates me. The way you just tore into those people over there. It makes me think you’re one of my top guys.” Oliver suddenly turns around, and punches Øyvind in the face. Øyvind falls backwards. “Alright,” Øyvind stutters. “Marcus, shoot him!” BANG Oliver feels a bullet rip through his leg. He falls on the floor, and screams in pain. “Let’s get you to the doctor!” Øyvind kicks Oliver in the face, knocking him out. “Michael, Lars- this is Jonas reporting from the Crosslands. We need help.” Michael hears Jonas’ voice, and picks up the walkie. “Jonas? What happened?” “There’s a big group of the undead right outside our gates.” “Alright then, I can try and divert them, I guess?” “Thank you, Michael. Be safe.” Michael nods at Lars. “I’m going back to the Crosslands,” he states. “They need my help.” “With what?” Lars questions. “There’s a herd there.” Lars wipes sweat off his face. “Alright, I’ll see you later,” Lars yells as he continues to run after Frida. Michael turns around, and runs the other direction. After running for a while, Frida and Lars arrive at a cliff, overlooking a small community- the Gressvik Marina. “Kaja!” Cassandra yells. Kaja suddenly wakes up. Jonathan had brought her to their ‘infirmary’. “She was lucky,” Jonathan states. “The bullet only grazed her.” Kaja smiles. “Hey, Cassandra,” she stutters. “Did you fix the ferry…?” “No, but Isak did, don’t worry,” she replies. One Hour Later “You sure you’re ready?” Jonathan questions. “Yes,” Kaja quickly responds. “We need to be able to flank them from both sides.” Jonathan nods, and pats her on the shoulder, as they sail off towards a new island; the Isegran island. Meanwhile, Michael is secretly joined by Jonas, Noah and Alexander. They continue to lead the herd away, in hopes of reaching Torvbyen. “Let’s take a break,” Jonas states. “We’re far away from the Crosslands, I think we should head back home.” The others nod. “I have a q-q-q-question for you, Michael,” Alexander stutters. “W-w-who attacked f-first? You, or my dad?” Michael shakes his head. “He attacked first,” he responds. “He lined us up, and tried to kill us. Before this, he had murdered two members of the Highhogs, one of them being the leader’s wife.” Alexander nods. “Harry told me,” Alexander adds. Jonas suddenly realizes something. “Harry?” he questions. “What the hell did he tell you?” Alexander realizes that he had been talking too fast. “I-I can’t tell you,” he replies. “It will ruin us.” Jonas shakes his head. “Sure it will, after all, it’s Harry we’re talking about.” Michael turns his head towards the left, where he sees the tower. Suddenly, he notices how it slowly starts to bend. And boom, the tower snaps in half. They all gasp at what just happened. Whoever had a role in this, would soon pay. Other Cast Co-Stars * Florian David Fitz as Oliver * Anita Briem as Lise * Ulrikke Falch as Frida Deaths * Lise * Torvbyen Guard * 3 unnamed citizens of Torvbyen Trivia * First appearance of Yaqub Abidi. * First appearance of Frida. * Last appearance of Lise. Category:Northern Lights Category:Valvedian Category:VUU